A press-fit terminal has a press-fit portion including an opening portion and a pair of elastic contact portions disposed on both sides of the opening portion. For example, the press-fit terminal is inserted into a through hole of a circuit board while being elastically deformed in a direction in which the elastic contact portions come close to each other.